


Bousan and the Ring

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bou-san makes a funny drunk, Humour, Minor Naru/Mai, Naru gets jealous, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPR has a Lord of the Rings movie marathon to celebrate the end of a dangerous but successful case. A certain monk gets drunk and starts thinking he's Frodo Baggins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bousan and the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 so this is just a test, really. Don't freak if you've read this before. I'm on FF.N as well, and this was originally posted up there, which is why it may seem familiar. If you've never read it before, I hope you like it.

"God that case was hard," said Ayako from her seat on the end of the couch in the lounge of SPR.

"Seconded," said Bou-san in agreement.

"And who saved all your butts this case?" asked Mai with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ayako grumpily.

"Mai, don't get too proud," said Naru suddenly. "Saving us all doesn't mean anything if you nearly get yourself killed in the process."

"Taniyama-san, aren't you happy to have someone like Shibuya-san saving you all the time?" asked Yasuhara coyly. "Isn't he your knight in shining armour?"

Mai blushed and decided to change the topic. "You know, we really should do something to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah, like...a movie marathon or something. I've always loved doing those."

"A movie marathon?" Ayako repeated.

"Yep, pick a movie series and we watch it all night! I used to do it with Keiko and Michiru all the time until I joined SPR.

Bou-san's face lit up. "Yeah! I wanna do that!"

They laughed and began thinking of what to watch.

"I never approved of this," said Naru coldly.

"Aww, come on, Naru. It'll be fun," said Mai with a smile. "Please?"

Naru looked at Mai, momentarily losing himself in her smile.

"We should watch the Lord of the Rings," said John abruptly.

"Lord of the Rings...?" Naru repeated in faint surprise. Though no one else knew this, Naru was actually quite a fan of the series. He had all the books, including The Hobbit, and had seen all three movies.

John nodded. "It's been a while since I last saw it and I kinda feel like watching it again."

While Naru sat there thinking, Bou-san began to speak.

"I've heard of the Lord of the Rings, but I've never seen it before."

John looked at him in surprise. "Never?"

"Nope."

"Alright," said Naru. "But this is the only time, understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Yasuhara exclaimed with a salute.

The team spent most of the evening and half the night watching the movie series as they devoured a whole lot of junk food. There was a coffee table covered in bowl of chips and candies. Bottles of juice, pop, alcohol, and a teapot full to the brim with tea, which a certain narcissist finished by himself.

The last movie finished at around four or so in the morning, and the team left the office together. The legal age, non drunks had to give rids to the drunks. They had just gotten outside, when Bou-san snatched Mai's ring right off her finger.

"Bou-san!" Mai exclaimed. "That's my ring!" And she lunged for him.

The monk dodged, and held the ring up high. "Stay away from me, Gollum!" He then looked over at John. "Sam, get him!"

John blinked in confusion, and Bou-san began attempting to climb the SPR building.

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Naru.

"I have to get to the top of Mount Doom. Gandalf said to destroy the ring!" replied Bou-san.

The others had all realized that the man was drunk by this point, and merely decided to stop him before he hurt himself.

Mai continued her attempts to regain her ring, all of which were failing. "Bou-san, give me my ring back! That's precious!" She began clawing at the man, and John was trying to pull her off, so that the monk, who was standing on a window ledge, wouldn't fall.

Yasuhara, who loved stuff like this, only seemed to be egging everyone on. "Climb faster, Frodo! The orcs have noticed you!" he exclaimed.

"Sam, where's Sting?" Bou-san questioned.

"I-I don't know," said John who was still trying to control Mai.

Naru decided to intervene, before the police showed up or something. He took a step forward.

"Aragorn!"

"Get off my damn building," said Naru. "And I'm not Aragorn!"

Bou-san jumped down and spotted Lin. "Gandalf!"

Now it was Lin's turn to blink in surprise. Mainly because the monk had called him Gandalf though. How was there even a resemblance? Mai had finally managed to tackle Bou-san, who was now on his back on the ground. The girl grabbed her ring back and slipped it onto her finger once more. She got off him and John and Yasuhara helped him up. When they stood him up however, they realized the man had fallen asleep.

Everyone headed their separate ways except Lin, Naru, Mai, and Bou-san. The four of them had gotten into the van, and Lin had begun to drive. They planned to drop the unconscious monk off at his home, before taking Mai to her own.

"Mai."

The girl looked at her boss who was sitting next to her. "Yes?"

"Where did you get that ring from anyway?"

"Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me," she replied.

"A friend?"

"Yeah, he moved away though."

" _He_?"

"Hm... He was almost like an older brother to me," said Mai sadly.

"An older brother," Naru repeated, relieved.

Bou-san gave a groan as Lin prodded him awake and led him out the vehicle and into his house, leaving the two teens alone.

"I guess he really liked the movies," said Mai with a laugh.

Naru gave a nod but didn't say anything.

"I mean, he called me Gollum...which kinda does make sense since I was trying to get the ring back... I guess John was Sam cause he's blond... I don't see how you were Aragorn though...or how Lin-san was Gandalf... That guy had like, white hair, and Lin-san's hair is black..."

Lin made his way back to the van looking weary. He shook his head slightly as he began to drive again.

"Mai...we're never showing Bou-san the Lord of the Rings ever again, understand?" said Naru suddenly and sternly.

Mai thought back to what had happened outside the office. "Agreed," she said. "But I kinda wish Madoka had seen all this. She would have loved it."

"You do not need to worry about that," said Lin turning into Mai's street. "I recorded the entire thing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?


End file.
